Humanity Lost
by eQuasarus
Summary: When Harry is on the verge of death and given a choice to continue on as something evil, what will he choose? What exactly will he become? Featuring •Vampire!Harry• [WiP]
1. Death

**Disclaimer: **As with every other writer on I am a mere cheap rip-off from the real thing. (Not that I'm trying to put anyone down.) I am using characters and places created by JK Rowling. No money has passed hands (I can only wish) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **When Harry Potter is faced with death he welcomes it, but he is given another option to continue on, and keep his friends safe. Faced with this option Harry chooses a half-life and becomes a vampire. What is to happen to the newly risen boy-who-lived?

**Author Note: **I don't know what exactly it is that I'm gonna do with this. I just got the short fic bug again and began writing. I doubt this'll go too far but from what I understand (what I've been told) there aren't many vampire fics on , let alone good ones. Maybe I'll write more, maybe not.

Humanity Lost

• eQuasarus •

Chapter 01

• Death •

Time plays tricks on you when you're about to die. It is as if things slow down. Your life does not flash before your eyes, but you remember glimpses of it things you're going to miss. You also wonder what you're going to see afterwards, once death has taken you.

Then you are brought back to reality.

"You are about to die," a cruel voice cut through the fog of thought. Beneath him the boy who'd been thinking those thoughts, trying to drift away from his life, groaned in pain as he received another swift kick in the ribs. It had to be the fifteenth or sixteenth one. He wasn't even counting anymore most of his ribs were already broken. "Any last words?" the voice continued almost snarling.

Bruised, beaten, and beyond all recognition the boy looked up with great effort. To someone who had just arrived at the scene they would have been appalled if they had a soul. Then be nauseated just looking at him. It was obvious the captors cared a great deal about his health but only enough to keep him alive. Surely they wouldn't want their fun in torturing him to be cut short.

One hand, his right hand, was crushed so thoroughly that it looked like a great mass of dark purple putty. The whole right side of his body bore the signs of sickness, his open wounds festering and decaying. None of his limbs had survived without some damage. His hair, the unforgiving hair that never stayed down, was plastered to his head with dried blood. In fact his whole face was nothing more than a swirl of purple and reds.

The only things that remained recognizable were his eyes. As he stared at the Death Eater above him his emerald green eyes sparkled, still searching for a way to escape.

"I… might ask you… the same thing," he said, coughing up bits of his internal organs. They were decomposing with ever second. It was obvious he was having more than a little trouble breathing.

Then, his left arm rose, grasping the cloak of the Death Eater. "You've been warned," he said with purpose, but lost his authority as he coughed hard again, spitting a great deal of blood up on the cloak. His captor jerked away, his hood falling away from his face because of the violent movement.

The Death Eater looked down with great distaste, his face forming a nasty sneer. "So Potter, still having delusions of grandeur?" he taunted sarcastically.

Harry, once again with his face in the dirt barely, moved in response to the question. His mind was still racing, trying to discover a way out. When he was locked away there was no way out, but here… here was open and free.

"I'm leaving," the platinum haired Death Eater announced, kicking the beaten body one last time. "Take care of him, do it slowly though. Make him suffer for the death of my father," and with a sharp pop he was gone.

As Malfoy disappeared, Harry made a rash decision. Death was immanent, yes, and he had no way out. He began whispering a chant beneath his breath hoping that it would work. He'd learned it just incase he was in the position he was in now. If he was going to die here, he was going to take them all with him. They would not live to do the same horrible thing to other innocent people.

They reached for him, but before they could haul him to his feet an explosion resounded, centering on Harry but moving outward quickly. There was complete silence but Harry knew he'd failed. The decision had come too late and in his weakened state he could not even kill himself. He'd don't little more than knock the Death Eaters unconscious along with shortening the already short wick of life he was using.

Sighing Harry was glad that at least he was dieing on his own terms. For several minutes Harry could do little more than think. His life was disappearing rapidly due to the curse's strength. It should have killed him nearly instantly but he didn't have enough power to do that.

"I see that you've finally met someone more powerful than you," a dreamy female voice said. Harry didn't know where he'd heard the voice before, but he knew that it wasn't one of the Death Eaters. After trying, unsuccessfully, to open his eyes he just waited, trying to decide where the voice was from.

"You have a choice," it said after a moment. "You're dieing and you know it. I had originally come here to save you as repayment of the life debt you once put me in. It seems I am too late though, I can offer you another path, a way to continue on, but there will be consequences. You'll be forced to live as I do, in hiding."

It didn't take any more for Harry to remember the voice.

Death was not the deciding factor, it didn't matter that he was going to die. To him it was a relief, when he died he would be able to see his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Luna and. He would no longer be the protector of the world. He would be free. Death was the easy way out, but he never took the easy way. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world were relying on him. He was what stood between them and the darkness called Voldemort.

"Do it," he grunted painfully.

"Vengeance _will_ be yours," the voice said before the world went black.

Only a few moments later, in a house, miles away, a clock hand began spinning slowly. The silver hand, with Harry's named etched lovingly into it, had no place to go and continued spinning as if waiting for someone to discover it.

•


	2. Vengeance

Chapter 02

• Vengeance •

There were days that Hermione just cried, burying her head beneath the blankets of her bed. She didn't even bother to put up a silencing spell anymore. Her work had degraded to such a point that the teachers quite assigning it to her. All of them understood her loss, even the unforgiving Snape. All of them felt for her.

She was rarely seen outside the confines of the Gryffindor tower anymore, and then it was only in the library. No one was sure how she got around without being seen, but she would simply appear in one place, do what she would have to do and disappear again. Lately she'd been doing nothing but study the dark arts, trying to discover a way to destroy Voldemort.

Her faith had gone with Harry's death, and the only thing that drove her was the death of Voldemort and all of his followers. She wanted revenge, she wanted them to pay. No matter how much the other teachers tried to consol her she ignored them, she no longer believe that the teachers were powerful enough, even Dumbledore had let him die.

Hermione blamed him too, he'd let Harry go, he'd been the one that hadn't prepare Harry enough.

On this particular day Hermione was sitting in the corner of the library, a place that no one dared go anymore, a corner that was reserved for her. Tears still fell from her face, but they were silent tears, they came and went with the wind. Now she was too focused on the research to even wipe them away.

A breeze tickled her ear, shattering her deep state of mind. It felt as if he were there, whispering her name. Since it had happened she'd often felt as if he were there whispering in her ear, and she ignored it, but it happened a second time and she looked up. Harry was not around as she suspected, but Ron was fast approaching.

If the death had affected anyone else as much as Hermione it was Ron. Part of it was physical, the gangly youth had grown a full six inches in only a month he looked slightly untidy but he had an air about him that said he was smooth. He had taken up the position Hermione had once filled, constantly studying to keep his grades up. He couldn't make up for the previous years he'd not paid attention, but it sure seemed he was trying.

Somehow he also managed to bring the woman in by droves - driving them away just as fast. It seemed he'd gone through a woman for every day of the week, never finding any particular enjoyment of them being around. But still they came and still he allowed it. It had started even before Harry had disappeared but it had become worse since then. He didn't act the same, he didn't even talk the same. Hermione barely noticed though, it wasn't something she cared about anymore.

"What are you doing in the library at this hour?" Ron asked when he reached Hermione. "You're not trying to raise Harry again are you?"

"Leave me alone," Hermione muttered, flipping the page angrily and trying to gain her concentration again. Ron had been the source and the vent for a good deal of her anger lately.

Bending over, Ron tried to snatch the book from her hands. "Look Hermione, he's dead, there's nothing we can do about it. Deal with it."

"Like you do?!?" Hermione screamed, her temper flaring up to unusual heights. "Going through a different woman every day, dragging them around with you as if you can find some comfort for his death? Harry's not dead! And you're a pig, you know that? I hate you, now leave me alone!"

It seemed as if a knowing smile passed over his lips as he turned away from her. He simply walked away, avoiding a confrontation with the wand that had somehow slipped into her hand without him noticing.

"Hermione!" a voice said sharply only a moment after the door had shut behind Ron. "Really, this is a _library_, I expect better from you. If you're going to make a ruckus, leave," a familiar sarcastic voice echoed through the room.

The voice reminded her of Harry that this time her head snapped to the side to locate it. No one was there. "No," the voice continued, softer, much more like the times Harry had been with her when they were alone. "You're not about to take on Voldemort by yourself, that's my job," it said as the book at her feet disappeared. Hermione's sharp eyes searched the darkened library but could see no one still.

"You know, he's got a thing for you. Maybe you and he should explore a relationship," the voice said slightly sarcastically, tickling her ears again. Hermione looked behind her again and when she found no one her tears came again, heavier than usual. She knew he was dead, and yet somehow he was there, speaking to her. She'd never seen the body, but then after what had happened they expected it was because he'd used a curse that destroyed it.

Having Harry speak to her was new to her, but she knew that it was a sign her mind was breaking down. She couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't live without him and she almost decided to take her life right then.

A cool wind blew past her, making her shiver and her light flickered and died. Then something touched her face, running a finger down the side of it. It was cold, but comforting and she knew without a doubt who it was, only one person had ever done that to her. "Harry?" she asked softly, holding her breath in hope, the tears still rolling down her face.

"Yes, in a twisted way," it whispered in her ear again hauntingly.

"No," the voice said firmly as Hermione started to turn to him. "Don't turn around or I won't be there."

She stopped, wiping away the wet tears that still remained. "You died."

"Yes," it whispered softly, only this time, in her mind.

"But you're still alive?" she questioned, faltering.

"In a manner of speaking," it whispered in her mind again. "I exist if that's what you're worried about."

Hermione's caught her breath, and her eyes watered. Her heart began to beat faster almost fluttering with excitement and fear. "Good," Harry purred in her ear. "You know now. The last night we saw each other I made a promise, do you remember? I will forever hold true to that oath."

"But…"

"This is what I had to do to keep that promise," he said. The voice, which had been no more than a whisper, now betrayed a hint of sadness.

"Harry!" A voice choked as the room was filled with light again, originating from the doorway. He made it twelve steps into the room before he was stopped.

"And Ron has returned," responded Harry. He'd already moved into the shadows and once again his voice echoed through the room. "Aren't we just the happy little trio?" Harry said sarcastically, looking towards the third member whose eyes grew wide. "It's hard isn't it, knowing that Hermione was right yet again?"

"But you…" he gasped, stepping backwards. "you…"

"Died? Yes," he said, a grin filled the voice and it whispered of something else, something that Hermione didn't understand.

"Was betrayed? _Yes,_" he continued almost hissing this time. Confusing as it was Hermione couldn't speak at all, the voice and the fact that he was alive had thrown her completely off balance, she was falling fast.

"And by a person I thought was my friend. But it is not true. I can feel it now, I can smell it."

Ron backed away, his eyes glancing from side to side trying to find his former friend. "No, no, you're not thinking straight."

"No, no, no," came a sarcastic whisper from every different direction. "Oh, but I am," came the voice, stronger this time, and right behind Ron. "I am thinking so much clearer now and all thanks to you, you and your friends."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes still searching for Harry. They found him, he was wearing a cloak of black that completely encompassed his body from his head to toe. The face was not visible in the shadows but she could make out the sparkle of his teeth and an evil smile.

"Do you remember?" he asked, and instantly he was behind Ron again, a gloved hand resting on Ron's shoulders, bringing Ron to his knees, whimpering. "Last year Ron acted a bit strange for a while? You thought perhaps it was because he was just loosing direction. I thought maybe he'd fallen in love. We were wrong. The Marauders Map was stolen right about that time, remember?"

"This," Harry's grip tightened, crushing the shoulder he held, "is not Ron."

"He's gone mad," Ron whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. "Really Hermione. Who are you going to believe? He's the one that's supposed to be dead."

"I am dead," Harry said as he released the shoulder and moved between the two so fast neither could follow him until he stopped. "Can you not see it, what you've done for me? What you've forced me to become?"

"Come now... Peter, you're the reason this came to pass. I have wondered if I should thank you for this, but that was when I thought you were Ron. Now, well I have a debt to fulfill."

Ron shook his head violently back and forth, looking around for some escape. "No, I'm not Peter, I'm Ron. Please believe me."

"You _sold_ me," Harry bellowed, but quickly gained control of himself. "You sold me just like you sold my parents," Harry said sullenly his eyes lingered on Hermione, she could see them beneath the cloak. He didn't move, he didn't even breathe, it was as though he were dead again, dead where he stood.

For an instant Harry had a flashback, he remember the winy Peter Pettigrew kneeling at his feet begging for his life. He remembered every emotion as the poor wretch of a man had burst into tears when faced with Death, when faced with the penalties of the things he done. Then he saw Sirius being thrown through the door, the last time Harry would ever see him. Then, his mind snapped into place again and he moved once more, breaking eye contact from Hermione.

"Do you deny it?" Harry asked his voice perfectly imitation Sirius. He paused, letting the words sink in. But he didn't let Peter confess. "Do you deny it Peter?" he asked again, his voice returning to a perfect imitation of his old voice a little unsure about himself and still confident at the same time. "You couldn't before. Last time I was the one who saved your life because I felt the need to. Are you going to beg Hermione to save you?"

Peter sank to the floor like child. "Please…" he begged, looking up with Ron's eyes. "Please don't kill me. I can help you."

"Help me?" Harry laughed mockingly and Ron shuddered at the voice he was beginning to feel more than just fear. "You killed my best friend and replaced him, didn't you. How you maintain the form, I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter. You are ultimately responsible for nearly every bad memory I have. Can you beg me for forgiveness and expect to live?"

Hermione shifted her weight and stepped forward. Harry could hear the tears rolling down her face and plop to the ground. "Ron's... dead?" she asked as her hand touched Harry's shoulder. "He's really dead?"

"I didn't have a choice," Ron cried, "he made me do it, he said he'd kill me."

"You should have realized," said Harry quietly this time imitation Lupin's voice perfectly, "that no matter how much you want to live someone will kill you eventually. Good-bye, _Peter_."

"Wait," Ron whined, "I can help, I can give you information that will stop him. I'll turn myself in... please."

Harry paused, feeling Hermione's grip on him tighten. He didn't want to do this in front of her if she didn't want it done, nevertheless Peter wasn't leaving alive.

Then, amazingly enough Ron jumped up with a quickness Harry hadn't expected. Still, he felt the movement even before Ron had moved. "Ron died like a stuck pig!" Ron shouted, his wand appearing from his crumpled figure, pointing at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted as loud as possible.

The spell was no match for Harry's speed and Peter watched is it continued past where Harry and Hermione had just stood, striking a wall of books and setting them on fire. He gasped as his wand clattered to the floor, his hand crushed.

A laugh trickled across his spine and he turned to find Hermione in Harry's arms, her mouth agape and gripping Harry as if she would never let go. "Peter, Peter, Peter," he laughed and the room filled with a sharp feeling, as if Peter was being stabbed repeatedly with knives. "Do you think that a spell is fast enough to catch me? Do you think that those spells would even _hurt_ me?"

The arm he had across Hermione tightened as he felt Peter tighten, ready to move. He didn't however, and Harry shuddered as he felt the fear of living pass through Peter. "Yes Peter," he whispered mockingly. "I can show you what they did to me, help you understand the experience. Would you like to know before you die, would you like to know what betrayal feels like?"

"Don't kill me…" Peter pleaded, "don't let him do it," he begged, looking to Hermione who was staring at him without emotion.

Hermione released her grip on Harry and stepped towards Peter with Harry at her back walking as quietly as death.

She changed course before she reached him, heading towards the doorway that lay beyond. "Don't leave without talking to me Harry, I'll be waiting outside until you finish," she said formally and then disappeared through the door.

"It's just you and I, Peter," Harry said, running his finger along the back of Peter's neck in a suggestive manner. He could feel the fear emanating from the rat and he was already feeding off of it. "Hungry?" he asked smirking, "I am. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, or a fat rat, even... a person. People do seem to taste so much more... satisfying."

Peter began to sob again but Harry held him up insuring he didn't collapse. He hated to eat his food off the floor.

"That silver hand of yours can't help you now, can it?" he asked mockingly and laughing so richly that he could feel Peters bones shake. "The life debt you owe me never will be repaid, will it? It's too bad, I was so hoping that I could refuse it before I kill you, but I couldn't find you amongst the Death Eaters I've killed lately, and now I know why."

Leaning over Harry sniffed him, exaggeratedly. The fire behind them jumped to a separate bookcase. "You're afraid Peter. You're afraid for your life, I can smell it. It makes this so hard to prolong," he shuddered trying to keep himself in check. He was young still and hadn't acquired full control of his thirst.

"Please…" Peter whimpered one last time.

It was hard to ignore his protests, they fed his hunger and he had a hard time not letting it consume him. Grabbing a hold of his other hand he crushed it, continuing to the arms. When both upper limbs were completely disabled Harry picked up Peter by the neck, his hand closing tighter and tighter around it. "You Peter will live, but only for a short while longer. Sirius was never cleared and if you want your life to end easily I suggest you confess to a jury and have _them_ take your life," he said as his eyes bore into Peters.

Then, Harry threw him like a rag doll at the doors, which popped open. His limp body was only stopped by the other side of the hallway. The body slowly started to transform as Harry stood in front of it.

"Oh Peter. Your neck's broken, you wont be going anywhere for a while," he said carelessly, then he reached down, picked up Peter one last time and again stared into his eyes. "You _will_ tell the world about everything you've done. You will not remember me, and you will _never_ see freedom again," he said with an air of finality, dropping Peter back to the ground.

Then he turned to Hermione. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Take me with you," Hermione murmured, staring down at Peter. Behind her a fourth bookshelf began to catch flame. It wouldn't be long before someone appeared to put it out.

"I won't."

Hermione's eyes shifted between Harry and Peter. "I've got nothing left," she said gently. "Please take me with you."

"You have life. I won't put you through what I've been through. You can live on and die, I will not. I will see everyone I've ever known die and I will not change. The world will evolve, Voldemort will be defeated, another Dark Lord will spring up in some distant future and I will remain unchanged. Your children's children's children will die and I will do nothing but watch."

"Our children Harry, our children," she said, holding his cold hand to her belly. "Before you left you gave me a gift."

A shout from the halls revealed someone else was coming. And then, Harry was gone leaving Hermione holding nothing but air and weeping.

-


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 03

• The Funeral •

Three months had passed since Harry had first disappeared from the wizarding world. More then two since the hand of the clock had begun spinning. It still did, the owner refused to remove it. Another hand lay still, never moving from where it had stopped a few weeks before. Somewhere nearby a woman wept all the time.

The world of wizards seemed to crumble piece by piece, falling to the hands of Voldemort and his minions.

Hogwarts was one of the places where there was unending sadness. A great ceremony was taking place there, not the graduation of the seventh year students or of a great prize. The year was not over nor was any great celebration taking place. Yet still the great hall overflowed with the thousands of people who sat waiting. Countless damp eyes followed the headmasters slow plod along the stage, his age showing more than ever. Some barely recognized his broken state.

Those closest to him almost felt ashamed to look upon him in this state. The same man they were staring at had saved them many times from many threats and yet here he stood, ashamed. He knew he had failed and the whole room felt it. To him the war was over even if no one else knew it. They would lose no matter how much they tried and no matter how he faced the opposition.

Standing in front of the crowd he understood the muggle phrase 'the silence was deafening'. No one spoke at all, and only the occasional sob or sniffle or the rustle of clothing broke the silence.

"Some of you may know Harry personally, of his dedication to stopping Voldemort, of his unwavering courage. Some of you may have encountered it by way of another," he began, fighting off the tears that he had held back with so much difficulty. "But all of us here have felt his influence. He is why we are all here today," he said heavily, pausing not for effect, but to keep himself from breaking down in front of them.

Remembering the night he had found Harry crying, bundled in ashes a tear slid down his cheek. His parents had risked it all, Harry had risked it all and now they were all gone. They were lost to the evil that was spreading through the world capturing the hearts of those who would otherwise be good people. There was no one left who would be able to defeat that evil, the hearts of the wizards and witches had turned – and more and more joined them everyday.

Looking down Dumbledore saw his hands white from the grip he held on the stadium, and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself he wouldn't allow himself to die in front of them. He was, after all, their very last hope – especially now that Harry was gone.

Knowing he had successfully made it this far it seemed easier somehow. From this point on all he had to do was recount everything he loved about Harry without crying. Though that was no easy task.

"In life Harry did things that some of us find unimaginable. He stood up to the vilest of men and walked away. As a child he was faced with things most of us could not understand. His muggle family had no love for him or his parents, the detested magic altogether. Yet, when he came to Hogwarts he was perhaps the most caring of children I have ever met. He found a place where he was at home and yet still he was an outsider because of something that happened in his youth."

A loud sound echoed in the hallways beyond the door and Dumbledore paused again, another tear rolling down his face. He understood how foolish he had been to leave Harry in the hands of those muggles. In the past he had done many foolish things and now Harry was the greatest of them. After condemning Sirius to death, and being unable to save him because of the love he had for Harry. After that Harry had been different, his resolve had changed. It was a good thing perhaps that he worked as hard as he did but something of Harry had died with Sirius and that something was not ever filled again.

Hermione had been with him, Hermione and Ron might have been the only reason Harry still fought. Hermione, Ron and the DA. Dumbledore stared down at their solemn faces, only one whose eyes were still dry. Neville. Of all the people that Dumbledore had seen change Neville had been the one that changed most drastically. He was the one who had taken charge in the DA now, even if Hermione was their unanimously voted leader he was a close second. All of them had become elite fighters who rivaled even Aurors, but Neville was by far the strongest of them. If there was any chance it lay with them. But Dumbledore knew it was not the truth, he had lived through so many years that he never ever doubted a prophecy and Harry's had clearly said that the only one for either of them to die was through the others hand. Voldemort would live on, perhaps forever, it was something he had been striving for since he had first come to power.

A chill crept up Dumbledores spine as he looked out onto the faces of the people below him. Something wasn't right, he'd had this feeling before. The doors of the room burst open and with them swept a great wind, bringing many of the people to their feet. A second shiver touched Dumbledore as the breeze reached him. A long figure appeared, gliding down the path between the isles. His cloak covered every bit of his body.

As the figure moved forward a murmur ran through the visitors in the hall. The figure made no sounds, no visible steps, no movement of any kind except for the continual forward motion. "It's a wraith," some whispered while other believed it to be a ghoul of some sort or a ghost like those that frequented the castle. Still it's was clearly visible and not just some apparition it only left people to wonder as it continued forward without saying a word.

Behind Dumbledore there was an intake of breath, a heart that began to beat faster, not from fear, but from love. A hand gripped the arm of the seat tight. The wood splintered, but she didn't notice as the blood seeped along her hand, she only had one single thought.

Had things been different, had Dumbledore been more aware he would have realized it right away. He would have felt the awful power that overtook the room, calming them all, he would have stepped forward to prevent entrance.

Two of the torches near the front flickered and died as the figure approached. It glided up the steps effortlessly as the whole hall watched, entranced.

"I am afraid," a smooth voice said from beneath the cloak. Windswept black hair appeared from beneath the hood and a chalky white complexion with jaded green eyes stared at Dumbledore. "That the reports of my death had been greatly exaggerated." His voice was smooth and swept over the crowd, calming them even more, making them completely docile.

"Your job with Voldemort is finished old man, he's my concern," it continued and amazingly not a single person even was startled in the least, they were just staring up at the stand like puppets waiting for their strings to be pulled. There were a few fighting it, but they were still influenced by it and too busy fighting it to listen to exactly what was going on.

Dumbledore, having lost all sense of thought stepped forward, unable to speak. His hand gripped the podium so tightly that his wrinkled knuckles began to whiten. Memories of a dark past floated over him and he wondered if he could move to strike the imposter down.

In his experience Voldemort was more than just sadistic, and something like this would be just the sort of thing he would enjoy watching from afar. Still, it was hard to believe even he would make such a move when he'd been so quiet since the boys death. It was utter insanity and Dumbledore could not take it. He kneeled, his heart beating fast and angrily, but his body unable to keep up with what he knew he had to do.

When Ronald Weasley had turned out to be the man Peter Pettigrew Dumbledore had been ashamed he'd not seen it before. It was obvious how Harry had been taken over, how he'd disappeared from the world and it was just as obvious why the body was never found. They didn't want him to be found, they wanted people forever in doubt whether their precious boy-who-lived was still alive. Perhaps they'd wanted to do this, to call up emotions by sending someone who looked like Harry to his own funeral.

All Dumbledore could do was stare and weep softly. He was beaten, beaten by a image of the past, beaten by Voldemorts cruel ways.

Hermione approached from behind, her hand dripping almost covered in blood. She wasn't crying as Dumbledore was expecting, but had a smile on her face. There was something in her eyes, something that made her seem more alive than she had in months. He'd seen a glimmer of it the night they found Peter Pettigrew crumbled across from the library doors, it had flickered in the flames as the library burned.

The truth crashed down upon him. The boy was Harry, he had indeed survived again, and he'd come out the other side changed, something that was no longer normal (if anything about the boy could be considered normal). The boy was Harry and she knew it was him, he must have come already, it must have been him who brought out Peter from hiding.

Why he hadn't come earlier was a mystery though, but Albus felt himself filling with some energy. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding without thought. He wanted to reach for the boy, hug him and protect him from everything, keep him alive no matter what the expense. Never having children of his own was painful for him, but Harry was the closest thing he had to one especially after the past year and now he was here again.

Someone successfully fought off the spell that had overcome the crowd and whispered angrily. Harry's head turned slowly, almost like a machine to the noise and smiled brightly when he saw who it was. "Draco," he whispered and a chill passed through the crowd.

He moved so quickly that no one saw him move. In a single moment he was missing from the podium and standing in front of the boy who was his nemesis in life, but no longer in death. To him Draco was weak now, as was the rest of the world and it was barely worth it to even acknowledge the existence of any of the students. Yet still, he was there and he had yet to fully gain control of his old emotions, his transformation had not, nor ever would be complete. He had the best of both worlds now, a bit of humanity and with it magical powers, and he also had forever at his grasp, eternity would be his.

"Hello my Draco," Harry said softly and another chill ran through the crowd. With a gesture of his hand the other boys who had always stood as guards were released from the spell. They blinked as if coming out of a daze and looked around slightly confused. "Did you know that your mother was willing to sacrifice you so that she could live? You must have gotten her letter by now, the one that wanted you to return home. Did you write her back asking why? I'm guessing your owl never made it back, did it?"

Smiling maliciously Harry leaned into the boy who was stiff with anger. "Don't worry," he added, "she won't let you back in anyway. She's mine now, body and soul. She'll only do as I ask."

Draco hissed and reached forward to grab Harry but he was gone in the blink of an eye. "Oh come on Draco," Harry laughed from behind, and the crowd was swept away with the laughter feeling a sense of bliss and no longer even noticing what was going on in front of them.

"This from the boy who was standing over me moments before I died? Surely you can do better," Harry said and was once again standing in front of Draco. "Don't worry, you won't feel helpless for long, none of your comrades did."

The two goons at Draco's side finally got some sense of what they were doing and stepped forward to protect Draco. Again the attacks only struck thin air. This time Harry was standing on the shoulders of the unaware students in front of Draco. There was a swish of noise, but no one could see movement at all and suddenly the two goons were falling to the floor unconscious.

"No one around to help anymore. I left them alive though, so you'd have a few more seconds to live when I come for you. I want you to see me rip their spinal column out of their back as they die so you'll understand what will be happening to you. If you want a quicker death go home, I'll have your mother tie you down so you can watch me turn her before you die. So you can see her eyes lusting after me and doing anything I wish. She doesn't even remember your father anymore Draco. And you'll pass to like the cool morning air, gone from her mind without any remorse."

Dumbledore had heard some of what was said and was regaining some of his composure, but at the same time horrified at the way Harry was speaking. It was as if he wasn't Harry anymore, the boy he loved was there physically, but he was no longer the same boy of only a few months before.

In another instant Draco was crumbling to the floor and Harry was standing on the podium again staring at the old man. A hand slipped into right hand and he could feel the heartbeat of the woman he loved. The scent of her blood was driving him mad and he was doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand so he could leave.

"You are no longer needed Albus, you no longer have part to play in this tragedy. Do not interfere again, it is my role to fulfill," Harry said shivering from the smell which seemed to become more and more enticing.

Still finding it difficult to believe that the person in front of him was the same Harry he'd known for so many years Dumbledore only nodded mutedly watching as Hermione pulled Harry closer to her with tears rolling down her face. He turned to her then and Dumbledore continued to listen.

"You came back to me again," Hermione said softly, more tears rolling down her face. "Take me with you this time," she asked with a look of dedication on her face. It was almost as if she were asking for him to kill her, but Dumbledore shook off the thought.

Even with his emotions under control Harry would not look down into her eyes because he was afraid he would lose that very control he'd been working so hard to hold. "I'll do no such thing," he said, staring at the empty wall behind her.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered softly and her right hand rose to touch his face. A drop of blood fell into Harry's lips and his tongue slipped out, tasting it before he could stop himself. He choked and closed his eyes, trembling openly.

"No," he almost shouted and started to pull back. "You don't understand, I refuse to do such a thing to you. It will take the life of my child and it will hurt you more than you could ever imagine. I won't allow it."

Her bloody hand reached up again, no longer trying to stroke his face, but getting closer to his mouth. "You promised me you'd never leave me, that we would stay together forever."

Exhaling heavily Harry turned his face away from her but couldn't hide the lust that the blood was causing to rise within him. "I also made another promise to keep you safe. This is the only way I can do that."

"No!" Hermione shouted and thrust her wrist at him. "Do it!"

The spell that had come over the crowd was broken as Harry began to lose control of himself. No one understood exactly what was happening, it was as if they'd stepped out of a hazy memory. Harry had returned, that much was obvious, but he was different too. A few of them no longer revered him, instead they feared him, he could feel them all as their hearts began to beat faster. It was a good fear, Harry wanted to crush some of them, show them that their fears were necessary.

Next to Harry Dumbledore gasped, grasping what Hermione was insinuating and how Harry had changed so quickly. "You're…" but he caught his words before he revealed it to the rest of the crowd.

Hermione pulled back her hand and ran a nail across it, then shoved it back to Harry. "Do it!" she screamed at him, her heart racing so fast that Harry knew she was more than a little scared. Still the open wound called to him and he had to fight himself him self to not grab for it as she wanted. It had taken a great deal of time for him to gain as much control over the urges as he did and now it was all failing.

"Leave!" bellowed Dumbledore, finding words again. With a wave of his wand he banished an already fleeing Harry.

•


	4. Ashes

Chapter 04

• Ashes •

"You made him go," Hermione screamed at the headmaster hours later. "You took him away from me again."

"He's a vampire Ms. Granger, he's has changed more than you understand," Dumbledore explained hours later to the distraught Hermione. "He has you under an enchantment, it's as natural as breathing to him."

"No he doesn't," she said angrily. "I would have gone with him anywhere even become a vampire."

Dumbledore sighed, it was always like this, always hard to make them understand. He'd only come across a few vampires in his day but none had been so powerful nor so hard to distinguish from being human. Actually until now Dumbledore had thought it utterly impossible that a fledgling vampire could be so powerful, this had to be investigated more.

There was the matter of Hermione though. She had to be convinced she really didn't want to become a vampire, Dumbledore refused to lose another of his own to them.

"I'm going to do a little research Ms. Granger in the restricted section of the library, I wonder if you'll accompany me and we can see exactly what he is doing."

Hermione nodded quietly and Dumbledore returned the nod, hoping it was a sign that the enchantment was getting over. He hoped it would end a long time ago, even the students still felt the lingering effects though which was another thing he needed to know. Some vampires had the power over people's wills, if those people were submissive, but to captivate an entire audience with a few words was indeed curious. Had there been such a powerful vampire before?

They exited the study and began walking down the halls quietly when rushed footsteps came from behind. "Is he truly alive?" the distraught Mrs. Weasley asked, catching Dumbledore by the shoulder. "Harry, they said he's been here. Ginny, Fred and George... they said... they saw him."

"It was him, in body. He is not the same Harry you and I remember though, there's been a great deal of changes that have occurred to him. If you would follow us I would be glad to explain what has happened."

Hermione stepped forward to comfort Mrs. Weasley as the walk continued. Neville appeared at one of the hallways off in the distance looking at Hermione meaningfully but Hermione shook her head, she wouldn't speak to him, not yet. He nodded and disappeared again, taking those who were with him. Hermione wasn't sure how exactly but she sensed them, there were several of them who had come to speak with her.

After Harry had disappeared she was unanimously elected leader of the DA which had been working even harder to learn and become the best trained wizards they could. Nymphadora Tonks had even been assigned as a full time teacher and anytime there was free-time DA members would report to the room of requirements to get more training from her or Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now that Harry had made an appearance they would all want to know what was happening and it was Hermione's job to find out.

A book dropped open on one of the tables and Hermione blinked, surprised that they had somehow managed to enter the library while she was thinking about Harry before he disappeared. She and Harry had spent almost all of their time in the room of requirements, even slept there many nights. Both had been excused from attending most of the classes even though they were supposed to continue on independent study, they'd had tests and tutoring sessions to make sure that they were keeping up, but there were more important things that had needed their attention, and first was defeating Voldemort.

"Vampires cannot use most magic," Dumbledore said with a monotone voice, reading directly from the book. "They have their own rather minute magic, but it is very little is revealed even after great age. Some of the common magical abilities that are customarily inherited include telepathy which can be displayed in several ways, relative immortality, flying (though this ability is generally reserved for very old vampires). One ability which is always inherited is the insatiable urge to draw power from others; generally this is done through at least the drawing of blood, though there are other recorded methods."

Hermione took it all in. She had read a good deal about vampires before, but if this was something that Dumbledore was reading out loud he was doing it on purpose and she was going to have to think on any information that she had heard or read different.

"Any prior magical abilities are washed away with the awakening. During this time other physical changes also occur to the body. Muggles refer to vampires as the undead, though we know that they have not died, but their soul is in a state of limbo very similar to death. This is the reason they must draw on other energies, they are unlike any creature living or dead because of this peculiar need. Many vampires also gain extreme physical strength and enhanced sensing abilities. Some believe this is caused by the hunting of vampires done during the less civilized muggle time periods."

Dumbledore stopped and Hermione saw a tear dripping from his eyes. She inhaled slowly, trying to keep herself in a proper state of being, she had cried enough already and this was particularly interesting because she might be going through some of these changes soon.

"There has been experimentation to see whether the presence of multiple souls will allow for a vampire to retain prior magic or life, but it is difficult to come by willing woman with unborn children. It is believe that because two souls inhabit the body that if a person is bitten it may only infect one soul at a time, thereby allowing for a human side to stay alive. Only two cases have been further investigated and in both the woman lost the child soon after they received the wound, though they did seem to retain some human qualities."

"That's barbaric," Hermione whispered and then caught herself. She had just about given herself in and allowed Harry to bite her even though she had known she was pregnant. It was not something she had come across in her research and at the time she hadn't been thinking on it very seriously, but now she was having second thoughts. She couldn't just let her baby die because she wanted to be with Harry – she would have to wait, or find some other way to protect it.

"Dobby," Dumbledore said, his voice barely above a whisper, but nevertheless the persistent house-elf appeared.

The huge green eyes looked tear-ridden and Hermione had to look away again. She hated looking weak especially in front of Mrs. Weasley who had always been a strong woman.

"Sir," Dobby said quietly. "Dobby is hearing things about Harry Potter sir, that he is alive. Dobby is wondering if he is hearing things right."

"You are correct Dobby," Dumbledore said quietly, not bothering to try to explain that Harry wasn't quite alive. "I must know if the other elves sense him today, I suspect that he has had some changes and isn't the same Harry Potter we know and love."

A tiny growl escaped Hermione's lips before she could repress it. She knew he wasn't the same, but she was certain that Dumbledore didn't love him. He had used Harry and they had both known it, Harry even told her once that he could accept it, because it was for the greater good.

No one seemed to respond to her growl at all and Hermione stayed quietly, watching Dobby fidget. "None of the elf's is feeling anything sir, not that they is telling Dobby about. Dobby would have felt it too, he is always waiting for Harry to come back, but he is not feeling anything different at all that is why he is wondering if it was Harry Potter."

"You could feel him before?" Dumbledore asked, the surprise apparent even as he tried to cover it up.

After nodding so vigorously that Hermione thought he might shake his head right off his neck, Dobby smiled. "Dobby is always feeling Harry Potter," and then the smile changed to a frown. "He is feeling... sad sometimes, and old! It is different than anyone else sir because he is Harry Potter."

Hermione thought it was odd as well that Dobby could feel Harry, and she wondered what Dobby meant by 'old' but she wasn't about to ask him in front of Dumbledore, she would explore that later.

"None of them felt any traces of ... a vampire?" Dumbledore asked, his voice heavy with some sort of sorrow.

Though Hermione could barely believe it possible Dobby's already wide eyes got wider. "Master Dumbledore is thinking there is a vampire that is coming with Harry?" he asked quietly, and Hermione could see that his little legs had begun to tremble.

"No Dobby, I don't believe that anyone came with Harry. I believe the vampire _is_ Harry."

Dobby shook his head back and forth with his eyes closed. "None of the elf's is knowing a vampire is on the grounds so he is not being a vampire. We is always knowing such things unless they is really, really old."

Sighing Dumbledore nodded. "You may go Dobby. Please keep all of this information to yourself, I don't need anyone else hearing rumors of my eccentric ideas."

With a slight pop Dobby disappeared and Dumbledore sighed. "He has been turned, there were obvious signs that can only lead to the conclusion. But there is no way he could have gained such tremendous power so quickly according to every investigation done into vampires."

Secretly Hermione had another idea of why it had happened, but she wasn't going to reveal it to Dumbledore, he was not working for Harry anymore, she suspected he was trying to discover how to kill him and she wouldn't allow that. She was going to protect Harry so that she could be with him again, but she wasn't going to let that out. She would have to find out where the DA stood before she let anyone else in on that secret.

Someone appeared in the doorway of the library. Hermione wouldn't have even noticed had there not been an intense feeling enter her at the moment the person appeared. It felt almost as if she was sliding closer to the door without moving.

"Seamus?" she asked confused as the figure approached. A familiar impish grin passed over the face and Hermione blanched, unsure what to think, it was Harry's smile.

In an instant the face changed, it was not a smooth transition, but rather abrupt and the outer skin peeled away and became ash. "Harry!" she said happily, but didn't move to touch him, she knew he wouldn't allow it and she was more worried about what Dumbledore was thinking at the moment. Her wand slipped into her hand just in case, but she hoped she wouldn't have to use it because she wasn't sure if she could get Dumbledore.

"Alive and kicking," he said with a smirk. "I've come to set things straight. Earlier I wasn't prepared to have things shoved into my face, but I'm much more composed now. I cannot stay for long, when night falls I have things that must be attended to, but I am willing to submit to a few questions."

Someone else appeared at the doorway, hooded, and moving much more like Harry had when he'd first appeared. Dumbledore began to raise his wand, but it was gone in a flash of movement that was so quick it simply disappeared. "He means no one harm and he has much better control than I do, do not threaten him or I shall leave."

"Sire," the man said, bowing slightly but standing abruptly the next instant. Harry was frowning, but it was only a slight frown, one only Hermione would notice. She'd seen the passive face and knew how revealing the tiny movements in it could be.

"He is your master?" Dumbledore asked the new vampire.

The new vampire looked towards Harry and then his eyes continued around the room, falling to the floor at last, but nothing was spoken. "He is a friend," Harry said quietly but with a lot of force, behind his voice there was something that was whispering that that was the end of asking such questions. "That is enough information. Do you have questions, or shall I leave now?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said, her hand reaching out, but stopping short of touching Harry as if she was afraid. Hermione had almost completely forgotten she was present. "Is it really you Harry?" she asked quietly, her hand quivering.

An ashen white hand appeared and then it too abruptly changed, and a layer of skin burst away from it turning ash in the air and drifting to the ground. His hand was peach colored again and Hermione blinked, surprised. The rest of his exposed body had turned the same flush color, and he looked so... normal again.

Dumbledore was staring slightly disturbed.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley," Harry said when she seemed to be unsure about touching him. She did finally reach out and then, when she found contact she let out the breath she had been holding and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's so good to see you," she said, crying. "After you disappeared, and my clock... I just didn't know what to think," she continued, sobbing into his shoulder.

Hermione glanced to the vampire who was looking at the ground, his eyes had widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. Hermione suspected that he was Harry's servant somehow and wondered exactly how it had happened. It seemed to surprise him that Harry was acting so caring, or that Mrs. Weasley was hugging him, but he was also keeping his mouth shut which meant he didn't want to show it was strange to him.

"Are you a vampire?" Dumbledore asked quite abruptly and Mrs. Weasley drew away from Harry.

Harry chuckled, and it was like a warm breeze blowing across Hermione neck. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling embrace her, knowing it was Harry that was doing it. When the smooth tones of his voice fainted Hermione opened her eyes again smiling happily, she couldn't help but feel good.

"Are you a human?" Harry asked in return. Dumbledore seemed to be slightly guarded against the question but he nodded once before speaking 'yes'. "And yet," continued Harry soothingly, "you're so much more aren't you? You're asking me what I am, and you've barely hit anything worth telling. Of course I'm a vampire, but that's not what you really want to know, is it?"

"Don't invade my mind," Dumbledore said hastily, stepping back defensively. Had he had his wand it would have been raised, but at the moment it was being held by Harry.

The wand rose and a light burst from the end of it then distinguished. Harry twisted it, pointing it towards one of the shelves and immediately a book floated from it, making its way to them and they laying itself out on the table. "I am so much more," Harry said and a rush over power flowed through the room, making Hermione shiver to her very bones.

There was a slight movement in Harry's eyes and Hermione could see that he'd raised them above her, and as he lowered them they locked stares. Then Harry reached up and pinched his ear, something he'd done so often before when they couldn't show public affection.

"I still love you," said his voice, whispering in her ear. But he hadn't moved or spoken. Hermione blinked back tears, unable to reach out and hold him like she wanted to. "But I can't turn you," the voice continued. "You don't understand how painful it is. I won't allow for it to happen."

Harry's eyes traveled to a window and even though it was far too high for him to see out of he smiled. "Night is falling Albus, if you have any other questions I suggest you ask them before I leave your sight forever."

"Why did you allow yourself to be turned?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

The silent vampire stood almost like clockwork and took a step towards Dumbledore who shivered. "Do not be afraid," the vampire said quietly and he reached out a hand, touching the headmaster's temple. For a moment Dumbledore froze, a look of shock passing over his face, and then he slumped again as the vampire drew back. Harry nodded slightly and the vampire went into a kneeling position, waiting again.

"I am still learning my abilities headmaster otherwise I would have shown you personally. Your meddling has made me come out of the shadows before I am fully trained. I do not want to kill order members if I can help it, but some of the others find it hard not to when they are on the receiving end of curses. They still kill even if they must face the wrath of the king afterwards."

"There is a king of the vampires?" Dumbledore asked immediately, holding his head and gently rubbing it.

Harry grinned wickedly, nodding. Hermione wondered why he would be telling them all this, she knew the vampires were secretive and wondered why he was allowed to say such things. "He is a dear friend," Harry whispered, "we're soul mates he and I. I can't say that I do not enjoy his company, but he is a good friend and knows my will as if it were his own. We seek for the same end."

Hermione was becoming confused, she'd never known soul-mates as anything but love, but the feeling that she was getting from Harry wasn't love it was something else. She understood why she recognized it, because she'd had that feeling pass through her briefly once before, when she'd sat in front of an unconscious troll and Harry and Ron stood above her, offering their hands.

Wondering what had transpired to make their relationship so well bonded Hermione looked up to find that in the moment of thought she'd had Harry had turned pale again. A small pile of ashes was beginning to form in a circle around him.

"What it the order continues to try and slow Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

Smirking Harry pulled out Dumbledores wand and laid it on the table in front of him, holding his hand over it. "I am giving you this warning for a second time," he said quietly, and no emotions showed or rang through the room. "If you want your members to survive do not use them. The order to keep order members alive has been rescinded, if met on the battleground they will be treated as an enemy. Do not interfere."

Turning slowly Harry caught Hermione's eye for a tiny moment and she felt a wave of pleasure wash through her then he was gone, the second vampire with him.

"He shouldn't be able to do magic," Dumbledore said quietly to himself. "It's not possible, he defies all logic."

Hermione took a moment to smirk before marching out of the room. "He's always defied logic," she said before snapping the door behind her.

•


End file.
